1. Technical Field
The present invention concerns a method for the structuring and storing of data that reproduces the form of an object and/or a corresponding data record and/or a method of display, a corresponding map as well as a corresponding navigation device and/or a corresponding navigation software.
2. Background Information
Numerous methods for saving corresponding data or displaying such data are known from the prior art, as are navigation devices. However, when zooming into the corresponding data or maps, the problem arises that when changing the display scale, i.e., when zooming in or out, and exceeding certain change thresholds, new map material has to be loaded, which means that the user temporarily will not have any map displayed.
Generally four to sixteen stages of change thresholds are provided, which need to be used according to the display scale and loaded correspondingly.
Upon the display scale passing from one stage to another, the data of the stage now to be used is loaded and displayed accordingly. Within this stage, it is possible to change the scale to a certain degree. If, however, the change in scale is too extensive, so that another stage has to be used, the new data of that stage is loaded and displayed once again.